This invention relates to a safety system for the occupants of a motor vehicle, especially a car. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved safety system for assuring protection simultaneously of passengers in a front seat and passengers in the rear seats. This invention is particularly concerned with providing an energy absorbing system to restrain impingement of a front seat occupant against a motor vehicle, while at the same time providing a protection for passengers rearly disposed seat in respect of their needs. This invention is especially concerned with energy absorbing dampers anchored to the seat and to the backrest.